Journeys
by Sugardust
Summary: Alex leaves Imil to travel with Saturos and Menardi


Chapter 1 Good byes

Disclaimer: Jupiter adepts rule dose not own golden sun

A pale girl with sapphire eyes and turquoise hair stood at the window of the small house. She was waiting for some one to come to the door like a child waiting for Santa on Christmas Eve. She smiled a weak smile when she heard the elderly man complain about the weather but her smile didn't last to long when she heard the elderly woman cough. The girl went over to the chair where the elderly woman was resting. She opened her bag and got out a vial to give to the woman but dropped it to the floor when she heard a scream. The vial was broken immediately after it hit the floor. The girl rushed to get her cloak on and get her staff from the basket at the door.

The girl opened the door to the small house but closed it due to the strong winds. She shook her head and reopened the door and slipped out of the house and closed the door carefully so that it wouldn't slam shut waking the elderly woman in the house. She ran down the narrow streets looking for the cause of the scream. The girl slipped on some ice falling to the ground then strong hands rapped around her waste, catching her before she reached the ground. She looked up at her rescuer and smiled when she saw the long blue hair and the cold blue eyes. She gave a sigh of relief when she saw his face. "So you decided to come after all," She whispered.

The man nodded and showed her a new book about the town's history. "Mia" He said while shaking his head slowly.

The girl frond and didn't say any thing for sever minutes.

"Alex, what is it? Are you mad at me? What is it? You aren't leaving are you? Please tell me Alex, are you leaving and its because of me?" The girl known as Mia asked.

"I am leaving but it is not because of you. You can continue protecting the lighthouse and you can continue your training as a Mercury Adept with out me from now on. But Mia Promise me one thing and use your power for good and don't use it for evil" Alex asked the girl.

"Yes Alex, but when are you leaving? And will I see you again or not?" Mia asked.

"Yes you will but after that we will become enemies. As for when I am leaving I am leaving tonight," Alex told Mia.

Mia frowned at the thought of her and her best friend becoming enemies. She stared at the Mercury Light house and thought of how lonely she would be protecting it by herself.

"Mia, Megan and Justin just became your apprentices right?" Alex asked.

Mia nodded and looked away from Alex's cold blue eyes. "Yeah but... but that wont make a deference and how are you sure that we will be enemies after I see you again?" Mia asked trying to hide the tears.

"You will find out in time Mia but until then it will be a mystery to you," Alex replied

Mia couldn't hide the tears from Alex any longer and just let them stream down her face like rain pouring down on a window. Alex brushed the tears from Mia's face. Mia turned her head so that she wouldn't half to see Alex's face. She than ran back to her grandparents house.

Alex just stood there and saw a dark shadow from behind. Alex shook his head in disgust. "What do you want?" He snapped.

"Did you forget already Alex. Your coming with us to Prox, we have some survivors from the boulder that came off of Mount Aleph" A female cackled in the shadow.

"So I've heard Menardi but are we really going to light the lighthouses?" Alex asked

"Yes, but we didn't get the stars, but we can return their in three years just like your going to come back here in three years to light the first light house" Menardi toke him.

Alex rolled his eyes and opened his mouth over and over trying to say something.

"You do want power don't you?" this time a mans voice that asked.

Alex nodded then walked into the shadow to see who said that. "Saturose I see you and Menardi were the only survivors in your raid or I would of heard your companions whisper when I was talking with Menardi a while back" He laughed

"Shut it and follow us to the ship child" Menardi snapped.

Alex followed them to the ship just like he was told and sat down on the cushioned chair in the main cabin.


End file.
